High dynamic range displays have the capability of producing brightness levels far beyond conventional, standard dynamic range displays. The maximum brightness of HDR displays can be 2 to 10 times as bright as standard dynamic range (SDR) displays. As a result, HDR displays have the capability to display scenes that are more realistic.